the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer
The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer is the second season of The Butler Games. It featured players from the first season competing against players who are new to the game. Season One winner, Ryan, returned alongside second place runner up Dan. Other returning players included Barnie, Lindsey, Lisa and Tom. Meg and Ste were set to return to the game but had to drop out last minute due to scheduling conflicts. The season took place on Saturday 24th June 2017 and consisted of seven rounds and a final vote. Lindsey was eventually crowned the winner, after a tiebreaking battleflip challenge took place following a tie in the final vote. The Contestants Ten players took part in this season: Iain.png|Iain Gregory|link=Iain Gregory Johannah.png|Johannah Abbott|link=Johannah Abbott Dan.png|Dan Grima|link=Dan Grima Lindsey-0.png|Lindsey Wootten|link=Lindsey Wootten Ryan-0.png|Ryan Frain-Walker|link=Ryan Frain-Walker Tom.png|Tom Langan|link=Tom Langan Kwok.png|Dan Kwok|link=Dan Kwok Lisa-0.png|Lisa Williams|link=Lisa Williams Ben.png|Ben Woodley|link=Ben Woodley Barnie-1.png|Barnie Varnava|link=Barnie Varnava The Parting Gifts This season, players who were eliminated were given a 'parting gift'. There were eight gifts in total, all gifts must be redeemed immediately. The first five players eliminated from the game were given this opportunity. Among the tickets, there was also a 'Rewind'. This would have saved the eliminated player and given them a second shot at that round. All competitions in the round would be played again to give the player a chance at saving themselves and staying in the game. This gift was never chosen. The Immunity Idol This seasons idol was a small conch shell, following the summer theme. It was hidden inside a toilet roll holder, sellotaped into a grove on the bottom; players would be unable to find the idol unless they picked it up. This was found by Iain, but as he had already been eliminated from the game, he gifted this to Barnie. The immunity idol from the first season was still in play and was provided as a mystery prize for the winner of this season. However, during one of the veto competitions, Barnie won the 'Taste of Victory' prize, allowing him to steal one item from the winners bundle. He chose the mystery envelope and became in possession of both immunity idols playable during this season. Barnie played one of the idols in the sixth round, saving himself from elimination. The other idol was not used until The Butler Games: Blood vs Water. The Targets Prior to the game, each player received their two targets. The player who got their two targets out of the game would receive a 'game changing advantage'. All players had two players to target and two players targeting them. Johannah was the first to successfully eliminate both of her targets. She received the Killer Nomination advantage, where she could nominate one player to be eligible for elimination every single round until the game ends or the player was eliminated. Johannah chose to killer nominate Lindsey. The Competitions A total of 10 competitions were played across 7 rounds this season. The eighth and final round was a vote to decide to the winner. However, as the final vote was split 4/4, the final two players competed in a Battleflip competition to decide the winner. The Rounds The competition consisted of eight rounds. Round One In round one the players were split into two tribes. Much like in the first season, the players participated in a 'Battleflip' tribal challenge. The Blue tribe were crowned the winners and the red tribe faced the elimination ceremony where they had to vote out one of their own. With the new players outnumbering the veterans, Tom set his sights on convincing them to vote out fellow veteran Lindsey. But the newbies took Tom's campaign as a threat and teamed together to take him out of the game. Tom was the first player eliminated from The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer, with a total of 3 out of 5 votes. Tom was awarded with a parting gift in which he could give another player an advantage in the next challenge, he gave this to Barnie. Round Two In round two, players remained in their tribes and participated in 'The Egg and Spoon Race'. Barnie was awarded an advantage in this game and was therefore given a bigger spoon than the rest of the players. It was a neck and neck throughout the competition with the red tribe eventually pulling ahead and winning the competition, sending the blues to the elimination ceremony. Ryan was the second player eliminated from The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer, with a total of 3 out of 5 votes cast against him. Ryan was awarded the Vote Removal parting gift, and chose to remove Lindsey's vote from the next elimination ceremony. Round Three In round three, the two tribes merged and all remaining players competed in an immunity challenge. This also cause an alliance to form, consisting of Barnie, Dan, Iain and Johannah. Johannah was awarded the Killer Nomination as both of her targets had been eliminated from the game. She chose to nominate Lindsey, who would then face elimination every single round until the game ended or she was eliminated. In the 'Know it all: Knockout' immunity challenge, players were asked questions based on the season one re-cap video played at the start of the game. The competition went to a tie breaker between Barnie and Johannah, with Barnie winning and being given individual immunity for the round. All other players would face the elimination ceremony. With 5 out of 7 votes cast against her, Lindsey was the third person eliminated from The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer. She was awarded the Challenge Disadvantage parting gift, which she gave to Barnie. Round Four In round four, both players and jurors competed in 'Dice, Dice, Baby'. The player who lasted the longest out of the players would be crowned the Head of House and would nominate two players for elimination. The juror who lasted the longest would be allowed back in the game and be crowned co-Head of House, nominated two players for elimination themselves. Barnie was blindfolded for this challenge, but managed to win as all the other players dropped their dice. Lindsey able to outlast Ryan and Tom, and was allowed back into the game as co-head of house. Her killer nomination was no longer active as she had already been eliminated from the game. Barnie nominated Ben and Kwok for elimination, justifying that as the only couple playing this season they are likely to vote the same way. Lindsey took revenge on Johannah for her killer nomination, nominating her against Iain. This then meant that all four of the new players were facing elimination. In the Power of Veto competition entitled 'Fear Pong', players who were eliminated from this competition were given a 'prize', but prizes could be stolen by the next player who was eliminated. When all the players had been eliminated, Lindsey stole the Power of Veto Prize from Kwok, leaving him with the 'Friend in a Jury' Prize. Ben was awarded the Public Vote prize and his next vote would be made publicly, whilst Iain was given the 'Drink, Bitch' prize and had to wear a hula girl outfit and serve the other players drinks for the remainder of the game. Barnie had the 'taste of victory' prize and could steal one item from the winner bundle. He opted for the mystery envelope, containing last seasons immunity idol, still valid to grant immunity. Lindsey chose not the veto any of the nominations. It was then announced that this would be a double elimination. Kwok was the fourth player eliminated from The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer with a total of 5 out of 8 votes cast against him. He was the first of the new players to be eliminated and even received a vote to eliminate from his own boyfriend. He chose the 'Clue to an Idol' parting gift, and chose to give Dan a clue to where the immunity idol was hidden. With the second highest votes, with a total of 2 out of 8 votes cast against him, Iain was the fifth player eliminated from The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer. He chose the Vote Multiplier parting gift, which he awarded to Lindsey. Round Five In round five, players competed in the 'Go Nuts' head of house competition, where Dan was crowned the new Head of House. Dan nominated Lisa and Lindsey for elimination. In the power of veto competition entitled 'Twerk it Gurl', players battled tournament style to win the coveted veto. Ben won the veto and was the first new player to win a solo competition. He chose to take Lindsey off the block, who Dan then replaced with Johannah. Despite a vote multiplier being used, Lisa was eliminated and became the sixth player voted out of The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer. She received 4 out of 7 votes. Parting gifts were now inactive. Round Six In round six, players competed in the Scrabble Scramble veto competition. Dan won this competition again (having also won it in the first season) and kept his title as Head of House. After learning from Barnie that he had an idol, Dan nominated Lindsey and Barnie for elimination, knowing that Barnie could save himself with the idol to ensure Lindsey's elimination. In a desperate search for idol before the veto competition, it was juror Iain who happened upon it. He then showed the location of the idol to Barnie, meaning he was in possession of both idols playable this season. As part of a Guardians Twist, the players did not compete in the Power of Veto competition in this round, instead they chose members of the jury to compete in the same game which they just played on their behalf. Ryan was chosen to compete on behalf of Dan, Tom competed for Barnie, Lisa competed for Lindsey, Iain competed for Ben and Kwok competed for Johannah. Lisa and Tom both finished with 7 letter words, but the win was given to Lisa as her word would have scored more in a game of scrabble. The Golden Power of Veto was then awarded to Lindsey. Lindsey used the veto to save herself. Head of House Dan chose Ben to replace her on the block. Before the votes were read, Barnie used his immunity idol to save himself from elimination. With Barnie immune from elimination due to the idol, Ben was the seventh player to be eliminated from The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer. Round Seven In round seven, players were put back into teams of two chosen at random. Barnie and Lindsey were partnered which left Johannah and Dan as a pair. The teams had to compete in another 'Battleflip' competition in which they had to choose two jury members each. Barnie and Lindsey chose Lisa and Ryan, whilst Johannha and Dan chose Kwok and Iain. In a tense neck and neck battleflip, it came down to Ryan and Iain, with both struggling to successfully flip the last cup. Ryan just beat Iain, ensuring that Lindsey and Barnie were the final two. Dan and Johannah became the eighth and ninth players eliminated from The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer, the only players this season to not have been eliminated by a vote. Round Eight - The Final Vote In the final round, the Jury members voted for who they wanted to win The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer. With both players receiving 4 votes each, it was down to a tiebreaker challenge. Both players had to compete in a solo Battleflip. Although very close, Lindsey ultimately won and was crowned the winner of The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer. The Prize For this season of The Butler Games, the grand prize consisted of a toblerone, a bag of chocolate buttons, a pineapple, two coconuts, a bottle of prosecco, a box of tropical capri-suns, a mystery envelope and a plastic frog that blows bubbles. Lindsey, the winner of this season, did not receive the entire prize. The mystery envelope was stolen by Barnie in the 'Fear Pong' Power of Veto competition. The envelope contained last seasons idol which was still in play as it was never found in the previous season. Trivia * The first season to include a public vote. * The first season where a player's vote was removed from them. * The first season where an immunity idol was found. * The first season where an immunity idol was used. * The last season to feature 'Targets'. * The first season to have a tie in the final vote, resulting in a Battleflip sudden death to decide the winner. * This was the shortest season to date. Although it had the same number of rounds as The Butler Games, it was significantly shorter due to less time between tasks/votes. Category:The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer Category:Lindsey Wootten Category:Barnie Varnava Category:Dan Grima Category:Johannah Abbott Category:Ben Woodley Category:Lisa Williams Category:Iain Gregory Category:Dan Kwok Category:Ryan Frain-Walker Category:Tom Langan